Wireless communication devices such a mobile telephones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and tablets sometimes include the functionality to maintain multiple communication links. In conventional systems, two communication links using the same radio technology are maintained by sharing radio resources. For example, physical layer equipment is often used to maintain links. Unfortunately, such a configuration results in one or both of the links having less than optimum performance.
Therefore, there is a need for wireless communication device having multiple transceivers using the same radio technology that are not limited in performance.